Sol Emergency Coalition
The Sol System Alliance, also known as the SSA, is a coalition of multiple nations that are against the Prometheus Corporation. Originally formed as a loose organizaton during the AIF Breakout Campaign as a larger and more powerful UN, and later strenghtened in Operation Overlord. Members of the SSA Two parts of the Alliance include permanet seats in representation, mainly composed of more powerful factions. Other factions wich only joined due to their opposition of Prometheus are on temporary seats. Permanent Seats * United Ceres Government (United Aerospace Command) * Israel (Israeli Navy) *Khoifish Empire (Alliance of Imperial Fleets) (AIF) *Empire of Kevin (Alliance of Imperial Fleets) (AIF) *Acheron Security (Acheron Security) *Dragonfire Privateering League Loyalists (Dragonfire Privateering League Loyalists) *Federal Republic of Germany (P.A.N.Z.E.R.) *Advanced Fleet of Hybrids (AFOH) *Interstellar Space Republic *New Arcadian Republic *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Crusaders Naval Fleet (The Crusaders) *United Islands of Armadia (AF: Armada of Freedom) *Dragonfire Seperatists *North American Aerospace Defense Command *Cattirian Navy Temporary Seats *None as of now Represenatives The representatives of each nation include the government's leader, or if a corporation, non-government organization, or is under martial law, then the representative is a military commander. Additional represenatives only serve as advisors to the official represenative, and have no true say in decisions made by the council. United Ceres Government * President John Ackerman * Fleet Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole (Advisor) * Commander of UAC High Command Admiral Danforth Whitcomb (Advisor) * Commander of UAC Unified Ground Command General Roland Freemont (Advisor) * Director the UAC Officer of Naval Intelligence Admiral Margaret Parangosky (Advisor) Israel * Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu * Fleet Admiral David Marcus (Advisor) * Marshal of the Airforce Amir Eshel (Advisor) * Field Marshal Guy Tzur (Advisor) Empire of Kevin (Alliance of Imperial Fleets) * Emperor William III * Fleet Admiral David F. Hodston (Advisor) Khoifish Empire (Alliance of Imperial Fleets) * Shogun Chen Kai * Agent Kage (Advisor) Dragonfire Privateering League Loyalists *Tim Dragoon Acheron Security *CEO Jonathan Black *COO David Alexander (Advisor) Federal Republic of Germany *Chancellor Angela Merkel *Großadmiral Heinrich Strässer (Advisor) *Generalfeldsmarschall and Admiral Wilhelm Strasse (Advisor) Advanced Fleet of Hybrids (AFOH) * Admiral of the Navy HMSHOMEMADE * Admiral Joshninja (Advisor) * Admiral Bouexic (Advisor) Interstellar Space Republic *Republic Leader Jack Zeno **Fleet Admiral James Yosemite(Advisor) **General of the Army William Fred (Advisor) **General of the Airforce Tam Billy (Advisor) **Civilian Advisors (similar to the US system, I'm not going to list them all) ***Congress and Senate ***Supreme Court ****Court System New Arcadian Republic *Prime Minister Alexander Bohemia **Archlord Zacary III (advisor) **Executive Commander Zachary Arkillon (advisor) **Supreme General Johann Antares (advisor) **Chief Air Marshall George Pickerington (advisor) Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet * Fleet Admiral Tato United Islands of Armadia (AF) *President Jonathan "Johnny" Resh **Admiral of Freedom Alexander Phantom (Advisor) **Senator William "Willie" Jennings (Advisor) Crusaders Naval Fleet (The Crusaders) *Fleet Admiral Arcaedius Alexander **Admiral Lynx Sanders (Advisor) North American Aerospace Defense Command *Fleet Admiral Jack T. Harmon **Atlas CEO Jonathan Irons (Advisor) **Chief of Operations Adrian Krieger (Advisor) **Marshal Jack Mitchel (Advisor) Cattirian Navy * Admiral Airison Detchues Political Views The Allied Power's goal, and original forming is to eliminate the threat of Prometheus and restore order and to preserve peace in the Sol System. Application #Is your state a country, corporation, or other? #What kind of government is the state run by? #What is the status of the state? #Who is representing your state? If it is martial law who will be representing the state? #Will you bring any advisors? #Will you have a permanent seating or temporary seating? Category:Non-Government Organizations Category:Non-Navy Pages